Siempre Juntos
by Anabella Basauri
Summary: Jake y Nessie son los mejores amigos, pero al irse de vacaciones completamente solos, se empiezan a mirar con otros ojos. Será posible el amor entre dos amigos? LEMON
1. Chapter 1

- Renesmee Cullen , ya es ahora de que despiertes, se les irá el avión -gritó mi madre sobre mi oído

Desperté de golpe al ver la hora, eran las 09:11 AM , nos iríamos con Jake a Hawai ese día, debía terminar de armar unos bolsos, ducharme y ordenar muchas cosas.

Corrí a la ducha, lavé mi cabello y salí del baño como una bala. Me faltaba guardar mis bikinies, vestidos, algunos juegos de ropa interior y muchas cosas más.

Cuando salí del baño, Alice estaba en mi pieza, con mis maletas ya listas, le agradecí mil veces, y bendecí el hecho de tener una tía tan eficiente y amante de las prendas de vestir como lo es Alice, ella salvó mi día. Sin examinar lo que puso en mis bolsos, los baje al salón de la casa, el resto de mi familia estaba ahí para despedirse.

- Nessie, se que llevas esperando desde siempre estas vacaciones con Jake, es el único amigo que tienes, así que quiero que te rías mucho, que disfrutes los días de sol y seas muy feliz -dijo mi mamá

- Más vale que ese lobo te cuide Renesmee -dijo mi protector padre, a veces Edward se sobrepasaba con los cuidados hacia mi, solamente Bella me comprendía.

- Lo se papá, tranquilo.. todo saldrá bien

Emmet me tomo en brazo y me dió muchas vueltas con mis pies en el aire, me dio un apretado beso en la mejilla y me dijo.. disfruta que dudo que este permiso te lo vuelvan a dar pequeña. Edward lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y mi mamá solamente sonrío.

Escuche el ruido del auto de Jake y salí disparada a recibirlo, el estaba muy contento, al fin podríamos tener nuestro propio ambiente de amistad, sin reglas y lejos de la mirada de mi sumamente preocupada familia de vampiros.

Jacob me besó el mejilla, me dió un fuerte abrazo y me dijo.. llegó el día Nessie, nos iremos de aquí por unos días a disfrutar nuestras vacaciones soñadas..

Volví a mi casa, para despedirme de mamá, papá, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper y los abuelos. me abrazaron fuerte y me dijeron que estaríamos en contacto vía celular, computadora, y todos los aparatitos tecnológicos que me compraron para el viaje. Mis tíos llevaron afuera las maletas mientras papá me daba las "últimas recomendaciones". No aguantaba más las ganas de irme, cuando salí de mi casa, estaba Jake de brazos cruzados apoyado sobre el auto, con una enorme sonrisa.

Lo abrazé y me colgué de su cuello unos segundos, con mi don, le mande unos recuerdos de cuando yo era más pequeña, Jake iba a verme y yo corría a sus brazos y lo tomaba de su cuello al igual que ahora, note emoción en su mirada.

- Hora de irnos Nessie

- Estoy más que lista Jake, vamos.

Nos subimos y nos alejamos, le hice señas de despedida a mi familia hasta que los perdimos de vista.

- No te imaginas lo mucho que llevo esperando este viaje -dijo con una sonrisa

- Igual yo Jake, serán las mejores vacaciones, me pone muy feliz estar contigo. -le dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro.

- cuidado, hombre manejando, recuerdalo jajaja -dijo Jake como un chiste

JACOB POV

Nunca había visto tan feliz a Renesmee, no dejaba de sonreír y eso me volvía loco de alegría, ella es perfecta. Ella no sabía en donde nos quedaríamos durante todo el mes, era sorpresa y todo estaba muy bien planeado. Llegamos al aeropuerto , dejé el auto en el estacionamiento, más tarde Edward lo iría a buscar, Nessie estaba muy ansiosa, subimos las maletas a un carro con ruedas.

-Subete - le dije apuntando al carrito

- Na, estas bromeando? - dijo sonriendo

- Vamos, solo tienes 9 años -cuando dije esto, Ness me dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo, lo sentí leve, pero imagino que puso algo de su fuerza.

- Multiplícalo por 2, bruto - dijo mi ángel con una sonrisa .

Dicho esto, Nessie se subió y comenzé a correr, ibamos rápido, así que me subí también por la parte de atrás, aprovechando el impulso que yo mismo le había dado al carro, perecíamos dos niños pequeños con un juguete nuevo, cuando llegamos al mesón para entregar los pasajes Nessie me besó en la mejilla.

-lo paso muy bien contigo, gracias por ser mi mejor amigo, te quiero mucho

- yo también te quiero, más de lo que crees - y la besé en la frente.

Subimos al avión, apenas Nessie puso su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, se quedó dormida, al parecer no había dormido lo necesario anoche, yo también estaba cansado decidí dormir también. Habrán pasado unas 3 horas cuando desperté y mi ángel tenía su cabeza apoyada en mi, sus brazos rodeaban mi abdomen y su cara estaba oculta en mi cuello, de seguro lo había echo estando dormida, a pesar de conocernos desde que ella tiene memoria, era algo tímida conmigo en algunos aspectos. Seguí durmiendo aprovechando la cómoda posición en que estabamos.

Desperté de nuevo, y Renesmee no estaba en su asiento, su me preocupe al no saber donde estaba, rápidamente me puse de pie, muy alarmado, la azafata se dio cuenta de mi estado.

¿En donde se habrá metido esta pequeña?


	2. Chapter 2

-No se preocupe, su novia acaba de entrar al baño, cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en avisarme -dijo una amable mujer.

-Gracias , estaba preocupado -la señora me sonrió y siguió su camino

Fui al baño y toque la puerta.

-Pssss, Ness, soy yo, ¿todo bien ahí adentro?

- MM más o menos, algo anda mal..

- ¿Que pasa pequeña? ¿Puedes abrir?

- Entra Jake, mejor entra..

Nessie estaba frente al espejo, a primera vista solo note que se había cambiado ropa, cosas de verano, se veía muy guapa, tenía curvas muy definidas, ya era toda una mujer.

-Mira lo que puso Alice en mi bolso -miré el bolso mientras al mismo tiempo cerraba la puerta del baño a mis espaldas

- No veo nada malo aquí Ness, es ropa.

- Sabes que no acostumbro a usar escotes, y mira estos bikinis, son diminutos, no usaré estas cosas, y punto.

No pude evitar reírme, debió haber revisado el bolso antes de partir. Nessie al notar mi risa, me empujó y me pegué con la manilla de la puerta, ambos reímos.

Al segundo alguien toco la puerta.

- Jovencitos esto no es un motel, vuelvan ahora mismo a sus asientos, habrá una turbulencia -dijo una enfadada voz, era de la azafata.

- Uff, que carácter - dije mirando el techo.

Ambos echamos a reír, salimos del baño, algo avergonzados porque la gente nos miraba, pensaban que estábamos haciendo quizás que cosas dentro del baño, pero lo tomamos con mucho humor, nada iba a arruinar nuestro perfecto viaje. Al volver a nuestros asientos nos pusimos el cinturón y nos abrazamos.

-LLegué a llorar de risa Jake, jajaja

- A mi también me causo risa Ness jajajaja

6 HORAS DESPUÉS:

- Linda, despierta, ya llegamos, bienvenida al paraíso

- Por fin! - Nessie se puso de pie rápidamente, sus ansias de saber en donde nos quedaríamos eran cada vez más grande, de echo mientras bajábamos del avión ella daba pequeños saltitos, hacía mucho calor , nos dieron la bienvenida a Hawai , nos pusieron unos collares de flores en el cuello, todo era perfecto.

Había un señor con un letrero que decía.. Renesmee Cullen & Jacob Black, nos dirigimos a él y nos pasó la llave del auto que usaríamos. Edward no escatimó en gastos, y nos consiguió un convertible último modelo, Nessie y yo estábamos más felices que nunca. El auto tenía GPS, anote en un teclado del auto la dirección de la cabaña en donde estaríamos.

RENESMEE POV

Llegamos a una casa hermosa, sencilla pero muy acogedora, era de dos pisos, estaba en directo contacto con la playa, era una casa aislada, por fin estábamos en privado.

Entramos a la casa, Jake me dijo que me adelantara mientras el bajaba el equipaje, busqué el baño , había sido un largo viaje y quería ir con urgencia, habían 3 piezas, me hubiese gustado dormir en la misma habitación con Jake, pero hubiese sido raro, solo eramos amigos.

La tercera pieza que sobraba era matrimonial, dejé ahí el bolso que llevaba a mano, y me lancé sobre la cama, estaba cansada y mis extremidades estaban algo tiesas a causa del viaje.

La cabaña era realmente hermosa, la playa estaba ahí mismo, teníamos ese pedazo de mar solo para nosotros, ¿acaso podría ser mejor? todo era como en un sueño.

Salí a la terraza del segundo piso, vi a Jake sin polera , descargando el equipaje, que en mayoría era mío.

Mis hormonas se revolvieron un poco al verlo sin polera, tenía un abdomen perfecto, que suerte tendría la chica que fuera su novia algún día. Cuando Jake terminó de bajar la maleta más pesada, se seco unas gotas de sudor, se veía sumamente sexy, que ganas de ir y comerlo a besos, pero debía sacar esos pensamientos de mi mente. ¿Acaso me estaba subiendo pasión por mi mejor amigo? eso no correspondía, mi corazón aumento la velocidad de mis latidos, ojalá no lo haya notado Jacob.

Fui a la cocina, a tomar agua, y calmarme un poco, después del cuerpazo que acababa de ver haciendo fuerzas con las maletas, tensando músculos, uff..

A los minutos sentí que Jake me abrazó por la espalda.

- Tu corazón late como un picaflor, estas bien? - dijo pasando un dedo por mi mejilla, provocando que me ruborizara, el aún seguía sin polera, acaso lo hacía apropósito?

Me dí vuelta quedando ambos frente a frente, toqué su bien moldeado abdomen, lo miré a los ojos y le dije..


	3. Chapter 3

-Te parece si nadamos un poco? hace mucho calor, al parecer el sol te ha ganado lobo

- Claro Ness, excelente idea, supongo que vas a querer ponerte un traje de baño, así que te dejo a solas..

Jake se fue, ¿que me estaba pasando? lo estaba viendo con otros ojos.. en un momento desee verlo sin ropa y que me haga suya, siempre he encontrado guapo a Jake, pero ahora es distinto, ahora me atrae como hombre, no como un simple amigo.

Quería que el supiera que ya estoy grande, que soy toda una mujer y que estoy preparada para estar con él, ya que aún me consideraba como una niña pequeña. Me puse a buscar algo adecuado en mi maleta, Alice no escatimó en gastos, guardo en mi maleta ropa hermosa, busqué un bikini, que no mostrara tanto pero que a la vez me haga ver sexy ante Jake.

Encontré algo perfecto para la ocasión, un bikini rojo, me lo puse y dejaba ver bastante de mi anatomía, eso me agradaba, yo ya estaba totalmente desarrollada como para sorprender a mi lobo.

Salí de la casa y lo vi nadando como un niño pequeño, me acerqué a la orilla y se dedicó a mirarme detenidamente con los ojos muy abiertos, al parecer le gustaba lo que estaba mirando, eso me alegró y a la vez me sonrojé, era la primera vez que él me miraba de esa manera.

JAKE POV

- wow, realmente me quedé sin palabras, tenía al ser más hermoso de la tierra justo en frente de mis ojos, ella era perfecta, miré sus piernas, sus pechos.. y creo que mi miembro me amenzó fuertemente, no podía seguir viéndola así, eramos amigos, yo la esperaría todo el tiempo necesario.

Nessie se metío al mar y nado hacia a mi, me abrazó y nos quedamos así un buen rato, me preocupaba que notara mi repentina erección, tenerla así de cerca, con tan poca ropa, causaba estragos en mis hormonas, debía controlarme.

-Jake.. te quiero mucho, eres lo mejor, quiero estar contigo, escucha.. no se como empezar a decirte esto pero.. se que estas imprimado en mi, y no se porque aún no nos hemos besado

-Nessie, creeme que yo también te quiero mucho, y deseo estar contigo como más que amigos, pero quiero esperar el tiempo suficiente hasta que estes lista

- Estoy lista Jake! como dices eso, aparento los 18 años, ya soy una mujer, ¿ que acaso no ves? MIRAME BIEN!

-Ness, creeme que te observado con detención todos estos días, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas..

Nessie puso una gran cara de enojo, de esas que me daban miedo, y comenzó a hablar con ira..

- ¿Apresurar? Jake.. ya se acabó el tiempo, dejé de crecer, nos vemos de la misma edad, estamos solos en esta isla, tenemos una casa solo para nosotros , por que no aprovechamos esta oportunidad? acaso estas imprimado en mi por obligación? aaah ya entiendo, ya se lo que sucede, no te gusto, eso es, verdad? claro.. por eso no me..

En ese momento interrumpí su monólogo y la bese, fue un impulso que no pude evitar, la amo con todo mi ser y no podía seguir escuchando las falsas cosas que decía, la deseaba en ese momento más que nunca. La acerqué a mi cuerpo, ella se pegó mucho más y la temperatura de ambos comenzó a subir.

-Hazme tuya Jake, por favor, no puedo esperar más

- Entremos a la casa Nessie, yo tampoco puedo esperar más hermosa

La tomé en brazos, entramos , fuimos directo a la habitación más grande y la puse delicadamente en la cama, yo quedé encima de ella , apoyándome en mis brazos para no aplastarla, la besé, esta vez con más pasión, besé su cuello, su estomago, llegué al borde de su traje de baño, le quité la parte de abajo, y comenzé a masajear su zona íntima suave y lentamente, la escuché sonreír, comenzé a aumentar la velocidad.

- Déjame intentar algo ness

- Lo que tu quieras lobito

- Bueno, pero no te rías si no resulta, es mi primera vez -ella sonrío al igual que yo

Usé mi lengua, se puso como loca, apretó los puños con la sábana, y arqueó su espalda, necesitaba que nos unieramos pronto, la exitación me dolía, y mucho, pero estaba más concentrado en darle placer a mi niña.

- OOH Dios Jake.. eso fue increíble, no tengo palabras para describirlo

- ¿Quieres sentirlo de nuevo Nessie?

- Si, pero estaba vez, quiero sentirte dentro y que te vengas junto a mi

Sus palabras tan directas me dejaron sin habla, era hora de hacerla mía, pero, se me pasó por la mente algo que había pasado por alto, no podíamos hacerlo, no teníamos protección, mi pequeña no podía quedar embarazada, todos nos preocupamos por bella cuando iba a nacer Nessie y casi muere, no correría el riesgo de que le pasara algo a mi pequeña

Nessie quedó en silencio, no dijo nada, se sento en la cama, se puso de pie y salió de la casa para sentarse en la arena, no sabía si ella estaba molesta o no, lo único que pensé fue en ir a vestirme para que pudiéramos hablar, fui a buscar ropa a mi bolso, y me sorprendí al encontrar un sobre en uno de los bolsillos, lo abrí y tenía un mensaje escrito a mano

_"Socio, se que sus hormonas los van a dejar por las nubes, así que mientras los ayudaba a subir las maletas, puse unos regalos en el bolsillo más pequeño de tu bolso, pásenlo bien.. -Emmet"_

Abrí el bolsillo que se indicaba en el papel, y encontré una caja llena de preservativos, mi sonrisa en ese momento no podía ser más grande


	4. Chapter 4

Salí a toda velocidad a buscar a Nessie, ella aún estaba muy molesta, me acerqué a hablar con ella..

-Ness, no tienes idea lo que me encontré..

-No quiero escucharte Jacob, ya estoy harta de tus escusas para que no tengamos relaciones, no voy a creer lo que me digas ahora

-Pero, tienes que escuchar lo que tengo que decirte ahora pequeña, no estoy inventando escusas. solamente no quería causarte ninguna incomodidad

- Basta Jake! Llevas años diciendo lo mismo, pero nunca escuchas lo que yo quiero, y no quiero seguir hablando contigo.

Nessie se puso de pie, y volvió a entrar a la casa, no la seguí, ambos teníamos cosas que pensar, lamentaba no haberle dicho lo que me había dado su tío, pero creo que no habrían cambiado las cosas, ella estaba muy enojada y distante. Debía darle tiempo para que se le pasara.

RENEESME POV

Arrgg, estaba echa furia, faltó poco para que Jake y yo lo hiciéramos, y todo se fue al cerro. No soportaba que Jacob se pusiera tan anticuado a última hora, pero debía calmarme, a pesar de todo yo lo amaba y estábamos de vacaciones para descansar de la sobre protección de mi familia, un baño me vendría bien.

Me metí en la ducha, puse agua muy helada y deje fluir las sensaciones de rabia, y me comencé a sentir mejor de ánimo, sin embargo tenía un pequeño dolor en el estomago, pero no le tomé importancia. Salí en busca de mi toalla, me vestí y vi que Jake seguía tirado en la arena, suspire, y me tiré en la cama a ver un poco de televisón. Estaban dando "Burlesque" , amaba ese película, sobretodo al tipo de la moto, me recordaba mucho a Jake , mi jake.. no podíamos seguir más enojados, debíamos hablar.

Me levanté, e inmediatamente sentí un fuerte dolor en mi estómago, el pequeño dolor que sentí en la ducha, había aumentado mucho, me volvi a sentar en la cama con un gesto de dolor, me quejé del dolor, y Jake me escuchó, vino corriendo a ver que era lo que me pasaba.

-Hermosa, que te sucede, te duele algo?

-Si, me duele mucho, mucho mi estómago -hice otro ruido de malestar y me llevé las manos a la zona que me dolía

Vi que Jake tomó su celular y busco el número de mi casa, para hablar con Carlisle, escuché su voz al otro lado del teléfono. El dolor seguía creciendo y me puse en posición fetal, cuando me llegaba la regla hacía eso y se me pasaba, sin embargo, esta vez funcionó muy poco.

-Carlisle, Nessie se siente mal, le duele mucho su estómago, no se que hacer, ayúdame por favor

-Dime una cosa.. ha comido algo que le haya echo mal? Dime que ha echo Reneesme durante el día

- Comimos vegetales hoy, cosas sanas, hace mucho calor hemos tomado jugos con mucho hielo, nadamos mucho el en mar.. y eso es todo, nada más

- Escucha Jacob, te haré una pregunta pero debes responderme muy sinceramente, ¿han tenido relaciones?

- No, No , eso no ha pasado, de verdad.

- Ok.. bien, lo más probable es que sea enfriamiento e inicio de una apendicitis, deben volver ahora mismo para poder examinarla

- Pero nos demoraremos en volver, ¿que debemos hacer mientras tanto ?

- Pon tu mano sobre el estómago de Nessie, tu calor va a calmar un poco el dolor hasta que vuelvan a casa. En este momento Jasper esta pidiendo un avión privado para que los traiga lo más rápido posible.

- Ok, muchas gracias, estoy muy preocupado, estaremos ahí lo más antes posible.

- Adios Jacob, cuida a Reneesme.

- Adios Carlisle, gracias.

Escuché toda la conversación y me alegró saber que pronto estaría en casa con mi familia, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste mientras observaba a Jake hacer las maletas, la idea de tener unas vacaciones soñadas con él hombre de mi vida se habían arruinado por completo y por mi culpa. Comencé a llorar.

- Jake, lo siento tanto, no pensé que me pasaría esto, yo quería pasar tiempo contigo y ahora todo esta arruinado.

- Linda, no llores, debes estar tranquila, pronto estarás bien y tenemos toda la eternidad para salir de vacaciones todas las veces que queramos, ahora lo que importa, es que te mejores pronto, yo te amo y estaremos siempre juntos, te lo prometo.

-Gracias Jake, yo también te amo, no nos volvamos a enojar.

**Ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo :D! no dejaré botada la historia, subiré lo más seguido que pueda capítulos, todos los reviews son tomados en cuenta y acepto sugerencia/ideas, gracias por leer, saludos!**


End file.
